In general terms, medical valving devices often act as a sealed port that may be repeatedly accessed to non-invasively inject fluid into (or withdraw fluid from) a patient's vasculature. During use, medical personnel may insert a syringe into the proximal port of a properly secured medical valve to inject fluid into (or withdraw fluid from) a patient. Once inserted, the syringe may freely inject or withdraw fluid to and from the patient.